dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Mateus (Original)
The Emperor was one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He is a man capable of performing immensely powerful magic. With an iron fist, he will stop at nothing to achieve his objectives. As one of the higher-ranked villains, he plots with Ultimecia to take control of the world, rather than most of the other villains, who seek to destroy it. His desire to rule all in a war-torn world stands in opposition to his nemesis, Firion, and his dream of a world free of war and oppression. While Firion was his nemesis in the original Dissidia, his main rival in the 012 storyline is Yuna, whom he blames and subsequently resents for stealing Tidus from Chaos's side, although he was able to recruit his father, Jecht, in his stead. Attire The Emperor (Normal).png|Normal The Emperor (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 The Emperor (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 The Emperor (EX Mode).png|EX Mode The Emperor (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode The Emperor (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode The Emperor (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode The Emperor's outfit is based on his Amano artwork from Final Fantasy II, which also matches his ingame sprite. He wears gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes, and demonic faces including one on his back obscured by his hair. His gauntlets sport extended claws. On his head sits a purple crown with a snake head emerging from it, and he has a purple cape and long blond hair. The Emperor's first alternate outfit "Silver Despot" is a palette swap based on an Amano art of the Final Fantasy II cast, coloring his armor white, black and purple. The Emperor's second alternate outfit "Violet Robe" is based on his appearance in the Final Fantasy Origins FMV, giving him a primarily black robe with dark purple details, high shoulders, knee-high boots and a large purple sash around his waist. The Emperor's hair is styled differently, stylized to resemble a single larger pair of horns, and his hair is longer. As a bonus downloadable outfit, "Emperor of Arubboth", the Emperor takes on the form of the Emperor of Heaven. The Emperor wears a pale yellow and gold robe with light purple linings that bares his upper torso and shoulders. He has a different hairstyle and several white wings. His eyes are also perpetually closed. In EX Mode, not becoming a demon like in the Emperor's other outfits, a golden crest extends from behind his shoulders as seen in his Emperor of Heaven sprite, even though his EX Mode is still called "The Power of Hellfire". The Emperor's manikin version, Imitation Despot, is colored yellow with orange highlights. Battle The Emperor is described as a Trap Master, and his arsenal consists of various traps, such as exploding mines and crests of energy which can paralyze the opponent. Most of his attacks, including his Flare HP attacks, allow the Emperor to continue moving and attacking to pressure the opponent, or give him time to charge up his signature Starfall attack. As a downside, his victory largely depends on the terrain and plane - in smaller areas his traps are more difficult to avoid, but in larger areas he has more room to lay said traps and for his Flare spell to track enemies. Most of his Brave attacks can be blocked or dashed through, and some can be reflected to damage the Emperor. Of particular note is that if the opponent uses a guard-crushing attack to reflect the Emperor's Flare, it will begin to track the Emperor himself instead. Equipment The Emperor can equip Swords, Daggers, Rods, Staves, Poles, Whips, Maces, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Crowns, Clothing, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory |} |} |} /Quotes/ Category:Original Dissidia Characters Category:Square Characters